Bringin' Out the Freedom In Your Eyes
by gleefulmia
Summary: Even if her Dads do kill him, he thinks it was all worth it because being here in this place with this girl is about as awesome as it gets.


Hi everyone. I know it's been forever since I posted anything, but I heard this song and this idea wouldn't get out of my head. It's just a ficlet, but hopefully it'll be worth reading. It's based around the song Cop Car by Keith Urban. It's a really sweet song and if you get the chance, look it up.

As always, please review. They really do mean a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Bringin' Out the Freedom in Your Eyes

_I swear your daddy's gonna kill me_

_If I survive tonight_

_I wouldn't change one thing_

_I know it sounds crazy_

"Rach, stop with the pouty lip it's not going to work." Finn laughs and rolls his eyes at his girlfriend as he throws his backpack over his shoulder, while dragging her bright pink rolling bag on the ground.

"Please Finn, just this one time?" She pleads for the fourth time.

"Why do you want to drive my truck so badly anyways?" He asks, really beginning to wonder what's gotten into her. "You just got your license last month. Your dads barely even let you drive their cars."

Rachel huffs in annoyance. "That's because they both drive BMWs and don't want me to damage anything. Maybe if they would get me my own car, I would have more practice." She decides it's time to try a new tactic seeing that begging was getting her nowhere.

She stops them in the hallway just as they are about to reach the door. She puts both hands on his shoulders and stands on her tips toes, angling her face in a way that suggests she wants a kiss and he needs to bend down a little. Sometimes the height difference can be a little frustrating.

Finn complies and gives her a sweet but chaste kiss, leaving her to pout some more. "The answer is still no."

Rachel shrieks and hits him on the arm. "Why not?" She stomps her foot and it literally takes every ounce of his willpower not to smile at how adorable she is, although she is acting like a 5 year old.

"Because as you said, you haven't had a lot of practice and driving my truck is a lot different than driving a car. Once you have more lessons, then maybe."

"But I wanted to take you somewhere." She says. "Someplace special."

Finn smiles at that. "Well why didn't you just say so?"

She beams, pleased that she seems to have gotten your way.

"You're still not driving my truck, but I will be happy to take you wherever you want to go." He laughs at the stubborn expression on her face, but he sees the look that suggests she's going to give in.

"Okay fine, but you have to follow my directions exactly." She tells him.

He gives her the boy-scout salute and grabs her hand to lead her towards his truck.

Half an hour later Finn wonders what the hell he was thinking. When she suggested taking him somewhere he never thought it would land them in the middle of some random field way out of town.

"Ugh Rach, where exactly are we?" He asks as he takes in the area surrounding him.

"Finn, this is the airbase your Dad was stationed at for a while." She explains. "I know his birthday is coming up, and I know you don't really like thinking about it, but I thought if I brought you here, you might feel closer to him somehow."

"How did you know?" He asks, breathing heavily as he tries to control the sudden swell of emotions.

"Your Mom talked to me and she suggested I bring you here."

"This is amazing….thank you so much." He says as he fights back tears that are threatening to fall.

"Anything for you." She smiles sweetly, kissing him softly. She lays her head on his shoulder and winds her arm through his as he takes his other arm and places it on her knee, laying his head against hers.

They watch the planes a couple miles away take off for a couple of hours, talking quietly in between about anything and everything. It's the perfect night and he doesn't think it could possibly get any better than this.

He sees her shiver and just as he's about to suggest they get going, he spots blue and red flashing lights heading their way. He briefly wonders what they've done wrong before he spots the "No-trespassing" sign about 50 feet away. How did they miss that?

He looks down expecting to see Rachel turn to full freak out mode, instead he sees something strange in her eyes, something very unlike the Rachel Berry he knows. Her eyes literally look like they're dancing, they're shining so much. He gives her a questioning look and she just gives him a reassuring smile.

"It's ok." She whispers.

He's really not so sure it is as he sees the police car park in front of them, knowing she's forming some sort of plan in her head. The first thing that enters his mind after that is that her dads are going to kill him, or at the very least ban them from ever seeing one another again.

"Ready to run for it?" She asks as she begins to get up, off the tailgate.

"Rachel are you freaking insane? We can't run for it. Those cops have my license plate number for sure now. Right now, they've only got us for trespassing, but if we take off, they'll have us for resisting arrest too." He reminds her, that Intro-to-Law class he took finally paying off as he talks down the girl in front of him. He really doesn't know what's going on with her. Normally she's strictly follow-the-rules, tonight it's like she's a different person altogether, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't finding it a slight turn on though.

Rachel thinks about his words for a second, then slowly nods. "You're right, what was I thinking?" She asks and he fully expects to see the real-Rachel Berry pop out, but she again surprises him. "I just thought it would have made a great story in my future auto-biography. How I escaped arrest…what's not to love about a chapter like that."

He rolls his eyes, because he really shouldn't be surprised.

She grabs his hand once again. "Ok follow my lead." She says as the police approach them, one male and one female.

"Alright you two, we got a report of you trespassing on military property." The male officer says, his name-tag reading Michaels.

"Oh really Officer?" Rachel asks and he nearly balks because she almost sounds flirtatious. Is she being for real? "I was merely showing my boyfriend here the airbase his Dad was stationed at." He sees the female cop give a little smirk at Rachel's sweet-talking, as both officers pull out the handcuffs.

It takes them all of two seconds to grab Finn and Rachel and place them on separate sides of the car, all the while reading them their rights. Rachel yammers on, regaling the story of their night, trying to get some sympathy out of the police, but he sees they're not falling for it.

Finally she begins to lose it a little, and he knows he's about the see the Rachel he knows emerge. He almost feels bad for what the two unsuspecting police officers are about to endure. The wrath of Rachel Berry.

"You know, both my fathers are lawyers and they are very well-respected in Lima. They will not let you away with this, I demand you un-cuff me and my boyfriend. We are not criminals, we were just trying to have a nice night. We didn't mean any harm." She looks at him pleadingly and she looks so innocent that it nearly breaks him.

"Miss, I'm very sorry, but we got a call and now we must follow through. You're not really being charged with anything, other than a small fine and the vehicle will have to be impounded, but after we take you home, you're free to go." Officer Michaels explains to Rachel.

He sighs in relief. At least they're not facing any charges, still their parents will kill them for the fines they're about to receive. He knows where all the money he has saved from the tire shop and from baby-sitting with Rachel is going.

They are placed in the back of the police car and Rachel moves as close as she can to him. He can see she's nervous, although she's trying to put on a brave façade.

"I'm sorry about this Rach." Finn apologizes.

Rachel looks at him in shock. "You're sorry? I was the one who wanted to come here. I got us into this mess. I'm the one who's sorry."

He shakes his head, telling her it's really nothing to worry about. They'll be fine.

"Well, you can always talk about this in your memoir instead. The one night Rachel Berry decides to turn into a wildchild lands her in the back of a cop car."

Rachel lets out a full blown snort at that. "I guess you're right." She sighs as she tries to snuggle into him, despite her arms being tied. "Well if I'm stuck in this situation, at least I'm stuck with you. There's no one else I'd rather be here with."

Finn gives her one of the smiles he reserves just for her. The one that is accompanied with a certain softness in his eyes as he leans down to kiss her lips. "I love you." He tells her because she deserves to know. He doesn't know what it is about their current situation that is making his heart beat so erratically, but he doesn't think he's ever loved Rachel more than in this moment.

Even if her Dads do kill him, he thinks it was all worth it because being here in this place with this girl is about as awesome as it gets.

_And you were so innocent_

_But you were stealing my heart_

_I fell in love in the back of a cop car_


End file.
